WO-A-2008/099384 (Modu Limited), which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a modular cellular/mobile telecommunications device. The device comprises a small, basic wireless communicator device with a minimalist interface—a small screen, a few keys, a speaker, a microphone etc. The wireless communicator device can be used on its own to communicate via a cellular/mobile telecommunications network. However, the device is intended to be used in conjunction with “a jacket” or “host” device into which the wireless communicator is inserted and with which it is docked or “pouched”.
WO-A-2008/099384 discloses an arrangement for automated consumer electronic appliance reporting. The appliance is one type of jacket into which the wireless communicator is inserted. The jacket is said to have a distinct identification code. In paragraph [00489] it is said that the jacket identification code may be reported to a “recipient”. This recipient is an external server coupled to the telecommunications network via the internet (see paragraph [00461]). The electronic appliance may be an entertainment device, such as a home entertainment centre, television or a communication device such as a telephone.
Using such a modular telecommunications device in a cellular/mobile telecommunications network presents particular challenges, and it would be desirable to address these challenges.